


Falling asleep without you is nearly impossible

by Keypyon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I don't mind, M/M, but thats okay, iwaoi is slowly taking over my life, really just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keypyon/pseuds/Keypyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa had promised to not wait for Iwaizumi to come home and to go to bed early, but there he is, laying in bed, staring at his ceiling and not able to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling asleep without you is nearly impossible

He stared at his ceiling. No. It was their ceiling. But the one who owned said ceiling with him wasn't here at the moment.  
Normally they would be fast asleep by now, their limbs tangled together, only to the sound of soft breaths.

Oikawa reached for his phone. 1:33 AM.  
He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.  
Maybe, if he waited long enough, he will suffocate under it.  
He groaned again and kicked the covers away.  
He had promised Iwaizumi to not stay awake and wait for him this time.  
His boyfriend had to work really late today and wouldn't be home before 2 AM.

They were together for seven years now and lived in a small apartment since almost two years.  
They moved in here after finishing college and Oikawa couldn't be more thankful for this relationship.  
And after all these years Iwaizumi was still the same worrywart he already was when they first met each other, when they went to middle and high school together and then when they were seperated for the following years due college.

So has Iwaizumi literally begged Oikawa to not wait for him.  
And Oikawa, the responsible boyfriend he was, had made clear that, ''Yes, Iwa-chan, I will be asleep when you get home'' and ''Iwa-chan, are you my-'' ''If you finish this sentence I will kick you down the fucking balcony.''  
After that, Oikawa had hugged him, his forehead resting on Iwaizumi's and he had given his boyfriend a warm smile.  
''You can trust me a bit more, knowing me for all these years now.''  
''Thats exactly the reason why I don't trust you, **because** I know you.''  
Oikawa had mumbled a little ''mean'' and had let himself being pulled into a tighter hug.  
Iwaizumi had given him a quick peck onto his lips and left their apartment, going off for work.

Over the day he has texted Oikawa almost every hour to remind him to go to bed early and everytime he responded with an ''Of course Iwa-chan'' followed by an emoji.  
And there he was, sprawled across their bed, still awake because he couldn't sleep.

After they've moved in together it quickly became harder and harder for Oikawa to fall asleep whenever his boyfriend wasn't around.

Tap tap. Steps. He heard steps. Steps from someone who tried to be as quiet as possible.  
And Oikawa knew whom these steps belonged to.  
He reached for his phone again. 2:06 AM.  
It was Iwaizumi.  
And then he heard him rustling with his keys, the sound of their door being pushed open and his boyfriend getting out of his shoes.  
Oikawa quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over his body, cloesd his eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
The shorter male stepped into their bedroom, moved without making unnecessary noises and set himself next to his idiot that should be sleeping by now.

Iwaizumi lowered his head so that his lips almost brushed the brunets ear and whispered, ''Dickcheese.''  
Oikawa tried, tried really hard and with all his might to not smile at this. He failed.  
Oikawa grinned and felt a hand ruffling through his messy locks.  
''I knew you weren't sleeping.''  
The older male lowered his head again, this time to give him a kiss on his head.  
Oikawa opened his eyes, still grinning, sat himself up a bit just to lay down in Iwaizumis lap.  
''I'm sorry,'' the younger one said in a giggle.

Iwaizumi's hand was in his hair again, playing with the brown locks.  
Oikawa had lost count of how many times his Iwa-chan had played with the mess he called his hair by now. It was relaxing, for both of them.

''It's fine, I didn't have much hope that you would actually be sleeping when I get home.'' After shifting his legs he added an ''idiot'' to what he just said.  
''Meeeaaan'' Oikawa whined into Iwaizumis lap.  
Iwaizumi laughed.

''Alright, move over, I'm tired.'' The brunet obeyed and moved over, but didn't take his eyes off the dark haired male, that got out of his working clothes and changed into an old Godzilla t-shirt. Damn, Oikawa thought, it should be illegal to be that muscular.

He hold the covers up for Iwaizumi who easily got comfortable next to him.  
Oikawa moved closer, noses touching and they both closed the small gap between their lips.  
When iwaizumi felt his boyfriend's hands on his ass he interrupted their kiss. That stupid moron. He then put his hands on Iwaizumis chest, grinned at him and kissed his nose.  
The spiky haired male lifted his arm so that Oikawa could snuggle up to his chest.  
Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the man's torso and rested his hand on the brunets head.  
''Good night, Tooru.''  
''Good night, Hajime.''  
And with that Oikawa finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fanfiction and I'm not very good at writing and my friend had to correct all my embarrassing mistakes because my english sucks balls,,,,,,,,,,, sweats
> 
> Also I wrote this short thingie in school because it was boring and I didn't have to do anything, so
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate constructive critism or some nice words!!
> 
> ALSO the part Iwaizumi whispers ''Dickcheese'' into Oikawa's ear is a reference to a certain Doujinshi from a certain Doujinshika I really admire!  
> I'm pretty sure most of you will know who I'm talking about! ;^9


End file.
